thebatmanfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dark Knight: Batman's Poo
The Dark Knight: Batman's Poo is the fourth installment of The Dark Knight series, as well as its final film. It is the sequel directly proceeding The Dark Knight Rises (2012). Christian Bale was initially set to reprise his role as Batman; however, he resigned after receiving information to the film's plot, which Bale claimed was "utterly and stupidly ridiculous". Brad Pitt would later replace Bale for the leading role. Plot The movie takes place two years after the events of the previous film. Bruce Wayne, after a medical issue involving his fecal matter, retires from his role as Batman and savior of Gotham City. He assumes a new identity as Brad Wordington and moves to an apartment complex in the quiet suburbs of Illinois. Soon, however, Batman begans to notice strange goings-on within his new city and decides to investigate the matters at hand. His nosy next-door neighbor, Richard Simmons, who reveals himself as an extraterrestrial being, confronts Batman and claims he knows his true identity as The Dark Knight. Batman then attempts to defeat Simmons, so he doesn't spread word of Batman's true identity. Batman later meets a mad scientist who allows him the use of a time machine, which Batman then uses to prevent the death of his parents and his assuming the role of a superhero. When he returns to the present time, however, he finds the planet engulfed in a massive tsunami of fecal matter and soon discovers that Earth has been taken over by extraterrestrial beings that are made from human feces. Batman returns to the mad scientists and pleads to him to reuse the time machine and undo the catastrophe. Unfortunately, however, the scientist tells him that the time machine was ultimately destroyed by the fecal race during the raid of Earth, so that no one could use it to undo their supremacy. Batman resumes his role as a superhero and leads a seemingly neverending battle against the fecal race and their tyrannical leader, the "Poo King". Batman later discovers after infiltrating the enemy's stronghold, that they actually haven't destroyed the time machine, but are instead utilizing it to undo important events in time. Batman fights off several poo troops and attempts to obtain the time machine, when the "Poo King" leaps in and challenges him to an inevitable duel. Despite being no match for the enemy, Batman eventually manages to defeat the Poo King and reveals him as a fraud, Richard Simmons. The poo army then turn on Richard and attach him to a space capsule designated for the sun, where he eventually heats up and dies. The poo race then return back to their home planet and swear never to invade Earth again. Batman then uses the time machine to undo the changes and returns to Gotham City to fight crime and the forces of evil. Cast *Brad Pitt as Batman / Bruce Wayne: Following Christian Bale's resignation from'' The Dark Knight'' series, Brad Pitt took over the leading rule of Batman in the the fourth installment. As a child, Bruce Wayne's parents were killed by a mugger named Joe Chill. This would eventually lead to the rise of Batman, the masked vigilante superhero who fights major crime within the city of Gotham. In this film, Batman discovers from a local doctor that he is inflicted with diseases that cause major waste excretion deficiencies, causing Batman to retire the role of Batman and move away to the suburbs. However, he is eventually forced into a new conflict, at the hands of the extremist dictator, Richard Simmons. *Richard Simmons as Poo King / Richard Simmons: Richard Simmons serves as the primary antagonist and final villain in The Dark Knight series. Shortly after Batman's retire and move to the suburbs, Simmons discovers this and begins his plan for world domination, starting by exposing Batman's true identity and eventually bringing Gotham to his knees. However, during their confrontation and brief battle, Batman manages to escape Richard's grip. When Batman then uses a time machine to undo the death of his parents, including the events of the Batman saga, Richard Simmons gains the upper-hand. Somehow, he is able to gain contact with extraterrestrial beings and he settles an agreement to have an equal share of Earth, just as long as Simmons gets to assume his position as world leader. The aliens agree and together they become an unstoppable force, Richard Simmons under the alias "Poo King". During the final battle, Simmons is defeated and exposed as a fraud to his alien followers, who then send him into space. *Mad Scientist as Mad Scientist: The mad scientist allows Batman to use his time machine to undo the death of his parents. Unfortunately, however, when Batman alters history and the future, the scientist's time machine is stolen during the invasion of Earth and used to alter important events in time by Richard Simmons. Reception During the film's release, heavy criticism followed. Movie critics and fans found the movie extremely dull and quote "ridiculously silly and far-fetched". Some fans even claimed the series as a whole was ruined due to the production of this film alone. Peter Cunningham, a renowned film critic, deemed the movie "too horrendous to be considered canonical to the original films". The Dark Knight: Batman's Poo ultimately flopped in the box office, with a minimum of only $4, and marked the inevitable end of The Dark Knight franchise. Category:Movies